Prince Rory
by TheOtherErik
Summary: Rory is in the hospital, dying. *This is the first Glee fanfiction I've ever written, so this one is... interesting.*


The room was quiet except for the soft beep of the heart monitor. Sam stretched, looking around the room as he did so. People were asleep all around him, on the floor, the few chairs the room offered, and from what he could see from between the slightly open blinds, the waiting room as well.

He stood, stepping over Kurt and Blaine, who were cuddling on the hospital floor, and made his way to the bathroom. "Sammy." The voice made Sam stop and turn around, smiling as he did. The Irish boy in the hospital bed broke his heart. "Hey Rors, how are ya feeling?"

Rory was about to answer, but he began to go into a coughing fit, shaking violently. The blonde boy ran over, dodging sleeping bodies as he did. "Hey there, breathe babe…"

Rory smiled, still coughing. When he finished, he wiped his mouth, and then leaned up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "Now I feel better." He said, giggling. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, opening his arms. Rory slid forward, craving the warmth from the other boy.

Sam ran his fingers through rory's hair, but he stopped when Rory looked up at him. His bright blue eyes twinkled with life, almost as if he was never sick. "Sam, I… I think it's time."

Sam bit his lip, beginning to tremble. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Don't say that…"

"Sammy, don't cry! You've known all year this was coming." Sam just nodded, burying his face into Rory's soft hair. He pulled back, watching the younger boy act so calm. "Rory, do you want me to tell you a story?" He nodded. "Okay, if it makes you happier!"

"Once upon a time, there was a teenage boy who lived in a far off kingdom. His family was very poor, so he had to go out everyday stealing supllies that were essential for survival. One day, while he was out roaming the kingdom's streets, he bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

Even though he was a thief, he still helped the other man up, apologizing. When the other man was standing, dusting himself off, the boy noticed. It was the Prince."

Rory laughed, digging himself deeper into Sam. "So, what may I ask, are the two boy's names?" He asked, sounding like a giddy school boy. "The boy's name is samuel, and the prince's Rory." The younger boy giggled again, telling sam to go on.

"Sam apologized to the prince again, but Prince Rory shook his head, telling him to stand. So of course, sam obeyed. They walked and talked for a while, no one saying anything. because, in that kingdom, it was okay for two men to be together, as long as they treated each other with love and respect. So Prince Rory brought Sam back to the palace. where they both realized, how in love they were. And so, they got married and lived happily, ever after."

Sam sighed, looking around the room. "Happily ever after. Just like we will, right Rors?" He was greeted by silence, which made him look down at the boy in his arms. "R-Rory? Wake up!" The boy still didn't move, but sam could still feel his chest rise and fall, even though it was horridly slow.

Rory lifted his hand up to Sam's cheek, letting his tears create a path down his arm. He opened his yes. "Sam," he said weakly. "I… Love you."

As Rory said the words, his body went limp, and Sam watched in horror as the light left Rory's eyes, drifting away. "No… No, no, no… NOO!" Sam screamed the last no, burying his face back into Rory. He heard shuffling from the floor and chairs, but he didn't care. he heard various voices screaming for the nurse, and he felt the hands grabbing at him.

He was pulled into a thousand hugs, and his tears mixed with the other's.

That night, Rory was proclaimed dead at 3:46 A.M. He was to be buried in the Lima Cemetery.

—-Ten Years later—-

Sam sat on the couch, his arm around his husband. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the floor, playing with there God childeren. He smiled as he watched his daughter Rachel model her dress for Kurt and Blaine, while his five year old son, Rory, was playing ball with Kurt and Blaine's son, Samuel.

Samuel ran to kick the ball, but ended up running into Rory instead. As Samuel apologized, Rory told him to forget it, and stand up.

Sam smiled, locking eyes with Blaine and Kurt, who realized what just happened. A tear escaped from Sam's eye, and he tried to wipe it before anyone could see. But his Husband, did. "What's wrong babe?" He said, grasping for Sam's hand. "Oh nothing," Sam replied. "Just… watching Prince Rory play with Samuel."


End file.
